Die Kunst des Krieges
"Die Kunst des Krieges" (Originaltitel: "There's Something About a War") ist die 36.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 05.12.2006 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 22.01.2006 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Edie hat ein paar Alltagsprobleme mit Karl, weiß sich aber durchaus zu helfen, um zu bekommen, was sie will. Auch wenn sie dabei ihre Reize einsetzen muss. Matthew möchte, dass Caleb endlich aus dem Keller kommt und beklebt die Fenster in einem Zimmer im 1. Stock mit Zeitungspapier, so dass Caleb endlich ein eigenes Zimmer bekommt. Betty ist das natürlich gar nicht recht. Gabrielle und Carlos besuchen einen Gottesdienst. Dort erfahren sie, dass Schwester Mary Bernard wieder zurück ist, was Gabrielle natürlich alles andere als freut. Bree erwischt Danielle und Matthew alleine in ihrem Zimmer. Sie geht mit beiden direkt zu Betty und erzählt ihrer Nachbarin, was sie vorgefunden hat. Als Reaktion gibt Betty ihrem Sohn eine Ohrfeige und verspricht Bree, dass soetwas nicht mehr vorkommen wird. Sie werden nämlich umziehen. Lynette ist total eingespannt in die Arbeit und holt sich, wenn auch etwas widerstrebend, Hilfe von Tom. Der ist ganz froh, mal wieder etwas anderes zu machen, als Hausarbeit und Kinder"mädchen". Dr. Ron bringt Susan nach Hause, die jedoch wundert sich, dass er nicht mit in ihr Haus kommen will. Sie spricht ihn direkt darauf an und er meint, dass er immernoch ihr Arzt ist und deshalb sich dabei etwas komisch fühlt. Carlos trifft sich mit Schwester Mary Bernard. Er erzählt ihr, dass Gabrielle immer noch sehr eifersüchtig auf sie ist, dabei sucht er nur eine Freundschaft. Er erzählt ihr auch, dass er so gerne Kinder haben möchte, doch dass Gabrielle sich nicht wirklich dazu durchringen kann, ernsthaft über Familienplanung mit ihm zu sprechen. Dann gibt sie ihm den Rat, seine Ehe annullieren zu lassen. Lynette ruft Tom an und erzählt, dass die Präsentation super gelaufen ist. Tom ist vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. Dr. Ron informiert Susan, dass sie sie sofort operieren müssen. Sie hat eine wandernde Milz, die im Laufe der Zeit der Leber bedrohlich nahe gekommen ist. Sie muss sofort entfernt werden. Dr. Ron will die Operation selbst übernehmen, was Susan etwas unbehaglich stimmt, denn sie erfährt außerdem, dass es seine erste derartige OP sein wird. Carlos spricht mit Gabrielle nochmal über seinen Kinderwunsch. Er will ihr Zeit geben, aber sie muss ihm versprechen, dass sie Kinder bekommen werden. Das will Gaby ihm aber nicht versprechen. Also droht er ihr, die Ehe annulieren zu lassen, doch Gabrielle durchschaut sofort, dass Mary Bernard dahinter stecken muss. Tom erfährt, dass in Lynette's Firma jemand eingestellt werden soll und bietet sich an. Er hatte sich so gut gefühlt, als sie beide zusammen gearbeitet haben, so dass er unbedingt wieder arbeiten gehen möchte. Lynette ist noch etwas reserviert und versucht mit allerhand Ausreden ihn davon abzubringen. Trotzdem hat sich Tom auf die Stelle beworben, wenn auch unter anderem Namen. Lynette stellt ihn sofort zur Rede, doch er macht ihr klar, dass er wieder arbeiten will. Lynette gesteht, dass sie Angst hat, dass, wenn sie als sein Boss ihn zusammenstaucht, er es an ihr zuhause auslassen könnte. Und das würde ihre Ehe zerstören. Also führt sie zusammen mit Ed das Bewerbungsgespräch. Ed ist aufgrund seines Lebenslaufes sehr beeindruckt, doch Lynette nutzt ihr Insiderwissen, um Tom schlecht aussehen zu lassen. Doch letztendlich konnte Tom so begeistern, dass er noch während des Gespäches eingestellt wird. Gabrielle sucht Pater Crowley auf und möchte, dass er Schwester Mary Bernard los wird. Angeblich würde sie ihre Ehe mit Carlos bedrohen. Der Pater ist recht verwundert und fragt sie, ob sie denn miteinander schlafen würden, was Gabrielle zögernd bejaht. Dann erzählt sie ihm von der Annulierung, was sichtlich zuviel für den Pater ist. Danielle weint in ihrem Zimmer. Bree will sie trösten, doch Danielle wirft ihr vor, ihr Leben genauso ruinieren zu wollen, wie ihres ruiniert wurde. Bree entgegnet, dass sie doch nur möchte, dass Danielle glücklich ist. Matthew ist nicht wirklich gut auf seine Mutter zu sprechen. Caleb ist dies auch aufgefallen und entgegnet, dass es schade ist, dass sie das Mädchen nicht wiedersehen können. Er sagt, sie sei wunderschön. Doch Betty weißt ihn daraufhin, dass sie nicht möchte, dass er so empfindet und dass er sich von Danielle fernhalten soll. Susan trifft sich mit Dr. Ron und ist noch immer etwas verunsichert wegen der Operation. Sie spricht ihn direkt darauf an, dass sie gehört hat, dass es seine erste Milzentfernung sein wird und sie sich unsicher dabei fühlt, es von ihm durchführen zu lassen. Das verletzt ihn doch schon sehr und er verlässt aufgebracht das Dinner. Lynette erzählt Tom, dass sie Ed erzählt hat, dass er ihr Mann ist und er hatte immer noch nichts dagegen hat ihn einzustellen. Sie stellt nur eine Bedingung: niemals wieder ihr gegenüber erwähnen, was mit seiner Beförderung damals passiert ist. Verletzt erklärt sie ihm, dass er ihr das nie wieder vorhalten soll und ihr endlich vergeben soll. Er entgegnet, dass er das schon lange hatte. Caleb reißst die Zeitungen vom Fenster, während Bree nochmal mit Betty über ihre Kinder spricht. Bree entdeckt dabei auch Caleb, der aus dem Fenster sieht. Zuhause durchforstet sie einige Zeitungen und entdeckt dann, dass der Mann, der bei Gabrielle eingebrochen war, im Haus der Applewhites ist. Sie weißt Danielle an, sich ihnen nicht mehr zu nähern und ruft dann ihre Freundinnen an. Carlos erzählt, dass Schwester Mary Bernard nach Alaska versetzt wurde - wie aus heiterem Himmel. Susan sucht Dr. Ron im Krankenhaus auf, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr und meint, dass er sie ziemlich gern hat und deswegen sie auch nicht operieren kann. Sie versöhen sich wieder. Danielle trifft sich mit Matthew und spricht ihn direkt auf den Verdacht ihrer Mutter an. Matthew streitet erst gar nicht ab. Sie macht ihm klar, dass jede Familie Geheimnisse hat - auch ihre. Er verspricht ihr, seines preiszugeben, wenn sie ihres preisgibt. Gabrielle besucht Schwester Mary Bernard, die sofort weiß, dass Gabrielle für ihre Versetzung verantwortlich war. Dann eskaliert der Schreit und beide Frauen fangen an sich zu prügeln. Carlos wurde deswegen angerufen und stellt seine Frau zur Rede. Doch die kontert, dass er sie plötzlich mit Annullierung bedroht und sie damit sehr verletzt. Er sagt, dass er wissen muss, ob sie ein Kind zusammen bekommen werden, woraufhin Gabrielle wissen will, ob sie die Frau ist, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen will. Sie stellt ihn vor die Wahl - Baby oder sie. Er wählt sie. Dann sagt sie, dass sie bereit dazu ist, ein Baby mit ihm zu bekommen. Betty besucht Bree und erzählt ihr von Caleb und dass er geistig etwas zurückgeblieben ist. Außderdem macht sie ihr klar, dass, wenn sie auch nur ein Wort darüber verliert, dass sie ihn verstecken oder ihm geholfen haben aus der Anstalt auszubrechen, sie sofort Carlos, Gabrielle und der Polizei erzählen wird, dass Andrew der flüchtige Fahrer ist, der Juanita angefahren hat. Bree ist geschockt, als plötzlich ihre Freundinnen vor der Türe stehen. Die sind natürlich sehr neugierig, was Bree ihnen zu erzählen hat. Doch die hält sich bedeckt. Zu guter Letzt: Edie, Susan, Lynette, Gabrielle, Bree und Betty pokern. Es herrscht starke Spannung zwischen Betty und Bree und es wird klar, dass letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Jeder versteht das Wesen des Krieges. Wir verstehen auch, dass der Sieg von den Karten abhängt, die uns ausgeteilt wurden. Manche geben angesichts eines blutigen Kampfes einfach auf. Aber für andere, ist aufgeben inakzeptabel. Selbst dann wenn sie wissen, dass es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod wird."